


Mars

by GinnyChaseShadeslayer



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Fourteen Years Later, Future, Gen, Old Uncle Iroh, Peaceful Death, Sad, tw death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyChaseShadeslayer/pseuds/GinnyChaseShadeslayer
Summary: "My Lord, the healers believe it is time."
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Mars

**Author's Note:**

> And here’s another short sleeping at last inspired (kind of) story.

_ “There is goodness in the heart _ _ / Of every broken man  
Who comes right up to the edge / Of losing everything he has."  _

_– Mars//Sleeping At Last_

“My Lord, the healers believe it is time.”

Zuko stood up silently in acknowledgement and made his way to his uncle’s chambers, lips pressed tight. He knew this day would come. He was not naïve. But the small child whose scar burned fresh, still wished that the death of his uncle were only a far-away concept.

The atmosphere around his uncle’s room was quiet and tense: like people were holding their breaths as if to pay respects to the old general who only had a few remaining.

When he walked in, his uncle stirred and opened his eyes. Blearily, he peered up at Zuko, and there, breaking through the years of forgetfulness and old age, Zuko thought he saw some recognition.

“My son” Iroh coughed out, his eyes still locked on Zuko’s.

Kneeling by his bedside, Zuko felt his heart grow slightly heavier. It was recognition, but not of the kind he had thought. Still, he felt the need to correct the old man, at least to prod his failing memory. At most, to see his uncle look at him with the pride that he had only recently begun to comprehend.

“No, uncle. It’s me, Zuko.”

Uncle stretched out his hand, and softly laid it on the top of his head. Zuko thought he saw the beginnings of a faint smile. But it was hard to tell.

“My son” Uncle said again. Paused. “Thank you” he rasped out.

And Zuko watched his uncle close his eyes, and breathe.

And breathe once more.

And once more.

And then not.

It might have been from the incense in the room, or from the kettle of jasmine tea just boiled, but Zuko thought he saw the last of fire breath leave his uncles body in a puff of smoke.

Zuko was the Fire Lord. He had been for fourteen years now. He had seen death, and occasionally, he had caused it; he had faced it several times as an enemy. But never had he felt it so intimately close to his soul; almost like he was being lovingly cradled by it. He longed to mourn his uncle the way he would have as a teenager. But he was the Fire Lord. He had rebuilt a functioning nation out of fragments of terror and shards of hopelessness. As much as he would have liked to revert to his screaming fifteen year old self, he had to maintain composure.

Clearing his throat, “Prepare the pyre. And inform the Avatar. General Iroh has passed.”

…

He silently observed as Aang went into his Avatar state and connected with the spirits, requesting them to grant uncle Iroh safe passage to his destination of choice. At Aang’s beckoning, he started the fire with his hands. At first, only a small spark. He protected it, not feeding it, not putting it out. He watched it dance in his palm, a feeble thing. Eventually, he breathed onto it, sending it instantly roaring up in flames.

…

The funeral saw people from the far reaches of the world, come to pay their respects to one of the truly good that had survived the war. They murmured words of comfort to Zuko as they passed, and he replied with a nod and a stiff bow.

The crowed thinned until it was just the palace guards and his advisors. The embers’ light was soft, and the autumn wind took away what smoke was left, leaving only the lingering aroma of jasmine. Shadows tentatively flickered under the setting sun, and Zuko was thankful for the additional cover the darkness lent to his face. He was the Fire Lord, and he could not cry. Not yet.

When all but his two personal guards had departed, he asked to be left alone, if only for some time.

“But my Lord, there can be an attack. You are vulnerable on this hill.”

“I understand your concerns Tenai,” he said, eyes trained on the horizon, wind rustling the stray hair on his face. And he could easily imagine his uncle gently brushing it away. “But don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine”, he added softly, more to himself than Tenai. He listened for the receding steps, and was satisfied when he turned around and saw no one there.

He watched the reddening leaves fall from the branches and rustle on the ground, catching the dying sunlight like blinking fire-butterflies. It surrounded him in a warmth he didn’t think he could feel just yet. As the wind continued to make the leaves dance, he realized his face was finally wet. The realization only brought forth the storm he had been holding back, and he was fifteen again, on the ground, wishing the world could be fairer.

As he hiccupped himself back to dignity, he thought he heard an echoing melody ringing through the hills. And he thought he recognized it. The haunting melody of man mourning his beloved son. But also, perhaps, the song of a man that loved his nephew just as much.

….

Several weeks later, the people of Ba Sing Se were pleasantly surprised when The Jasmine Dragon briefly opened up again for business. Many patrons swore up and down the streets that the new server looked awfully familiar, as if they had seen his face on important documents. Decrees from the Fire Nation perhaps?

But the worker simply chuckled, and adjusted his Earth Kingdom robes.

Fire Nation documents and decrees could wait. Zuko had some excellent hot tea, waiting to be served.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'm proud of this one? I don't know. I’m not really sure who would want to read about Iroh dying. But I gave it a shot.  
> Also, if you haven't listened to Sleeping At Last, do yourself a favour and go listen to them. Thank me later. 
> 
> If you made it this far, I thank you, and I hope you’re staying safe, and staying strong. If you've got anything to say about this fic, anything at all, let me know in the comments <3


End file.
